So Alive?
by Kei-Ten
Summary: Ash had always been his 'baby sister', even when she began to work for the government like he was. But would being with the Autobots change that? Would Will Lenox's baby sister grow up?
1. Rain

Transformers[MovieVerse

So Alive: 1 Rain.

* * *

Ash sneezed as she walked through the rain. 

"Ash!!"

"Captain Lennox," she replied stiffly and brought her hand to salute her superior.

"Don't do that, no one's around," he said with an annoyed expression on his face.

She rolled her eyes, but lowered her hand anyway.

"Need something Captain-"

"Ash."

"Lieutenant Lennox."

He sighed, "God, dad just had to be such a military freak with you too."

"Sir-"

"At.Ease.Lieutenant."

Ash frowned, but let her shoulders relax a bit.

"Do you need something, Will?" she said with a more human tone.

He looked around as to make sure no one was close by and took her by the shoulders when he was satisfied.

"You saw that _thing_ yesterday didn't you."

Ash looked at him. She knew what he was talking about. She had seen him head over to an abandoned base camp with his black truck.

"No." she lied.

He sighed and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Don't make this difficult for me, Ash."

She stared at his hands, and he pulled them away and placed them behind his head.

"Ah, you see, it's top secret stuff and-"

"Isn't everything," she said sarcastically and began to walk away.

"A-Ash!" he grabbed her arm again, and seemed to grimace at what he was doing.

"You gotta keep mum about this okay? Please."

She stared at him and nodded.

"Promise?"

She rolled her eyes. How old was he now?

"Ash.."

"I_ promise_, Will."

He grinned and ruffled her dirty blonde hair.

"That's my baby sister."

"Stop that!" she scolded.

He laughed at her and she frowned at him, but shared a chuckle with him.

"Oh, by the way. Are you going to come over for dinner? I'm sure Sarah would like you to come."

"I'm sure," she drawled, "And you think you're baby girl will be ecstatic to see her auntie. I know the drill."

He grinned as she began walking away again.

"Oh and Ash."

Ash turned around to stare at her brother.

"What Will?"

"Do they keep you cramped in that Lab, or have you gotten a chance to speed?"

She let out a wry smile.

"I'm a mechanic and a scientist for the military, Will, I don't get my choice of pleasure."

"You get free food and time with us." Captain Lennox said with a laugh.

She scrunched her face up and frowned at him, "Yep, that's what I look foreword to in my life." she drawled.

He laughed and through something at her.

She caught it and let a small smile come on her petite features.

"Hershey's chocolate! Just a little appetizer before dinner! Don't tell Sarah!"

She laughed and placed the chocolate bar in her white lab pocket and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

So Alive: 2 Oh. God. No.

* * *

The rain had long since stopped and Ash was waiting for a taxi to take her home.

"Lieutenant Lennox!" Ash turned as a man ran up to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The C-Captain wants to see you!"

Ash's face scrunched up.

"Where?"

"In the parking lot."

* * *

Ash was walking to the parking lot when she heard a honk. A black GMC TopKick truck pulled up and Will Lennox stuck his head out. 

"Ash, you didn't forget about dinner did you?"

Oh right, Will have asked her to come to dinner.

"Yes." She said bluntly.

"Ah, always to the point."

"I'm being frank with you."

".. Yea.. Hop in."

Ash was sitting in the passenger seat of the large black truck. Big and black. She remembered the old red truck he used to have. This truck seemed normal, but something was different.. alive almost.

"When did you get this one?" she asked pointing to the dashboard of the truck.

"Ah... Uh, last week."

Ash nodded, "It's nice."

Will laughed, "What's with you? You usually don't say anything, unless the car is fast."

Ash shook her head, "I'm a mechanic too, Will, I know a good machine when I see one." she frowned and touched the seat next to her, "But.. This one.. It's like it's alive."

Ash felt the belt choke her as the car screeched to a stop under a red light.

"What in the wor- Will!"

Will was staring at her, shock over his face.

"Will.. The light is green, ... are you alright Will?"

The seat belt tugged on Will and relaxed.

"Uh.. Yeah, my bad, Ash."

"Are you sure? Pull over and I'll check on your car."

"Ah! No, foot just slipped. Car's fine. Plus, having a girl check on a man's car is sad."

She stared at him blankly.

"I'll check it when we get to your place," she drawled.

The car started abruptly and Ash hit the back of her chair.

_**"Will!"**_

"Uh.."

"That was so _not_ a slip of the foot!"

Will mumbled something to himself, something with "hide" in it.

* * *

When they reached the house, Will let out a series of curses under his breath. 

Parking in his lawn was a yellow Fire and Rescue H2 Hummer and a yellow Chevrolet Camaro with black stripes.

Ash frowned at the rescue vehicle.

"Is something wrong Will?"

Will shut the door and frowned.

"There had better be," he mumbled to himself just as Ash jumped out of the car.

Ash ran past the Camaro to the ambulance.

_'She's going to find out,'_ he thought and ran after her.

As Ash ran to the Rescue-H2 Hummer, the door opened and a man stepped out.

"Is something wrong sir?" she asked.

The man shook his head, causing some of his dirty blonde hair to fall over his, almost, glowing blue eyes. He was in black slacks and a long-sleeved, white button up shirt. He had a thin pair of glasses perched on his head, and on his shoulders a white coat.

"Just come to visit a friend," his eyes scanned over her... like they were _scanning_ her.

"You are Captain Lennox's blood relative."

"Uh.. yes."

"Siblings, Ashlyn Sonata Lennox."

"Um.. Yeah...?" Ash said a little freaked how this man knew her.

"That's me, and you are?"

"Ratchet."

"Ratchet...?" she said confused.

"Ah, um Ash, why don't you go inside!"

Ash frowned, but complied and turned around to the house.

Will sighed as he was faced in Ratchet's direction.

"Why and how are you here?" he asked.

Ratchet was about to reply, but Will turned away from him abruptly.

"Yep, my name is Bumblebee!"

Oh.God.No.

A man younger than Ratchet was walking his baby sister into the house.

From what he could see, the man had bright blonde hair. And was wearing loose jeans, a yellow racing jacket zipped all the way up with two black stripes going down on the sleeves and the word _Bumblebee_ written on his back , and yellow converse. He noticed a red insignia on the back, and recognized it as a red Autobot symbol.

He seemed really excited to see Ash.

A cough caught Will Lennox's attention.

"Ah.. Ratchet.."

Ratchet nodded his head.

"You know your sister was with the Sector 7 incident, correct?"

Will nodded slowly, this did not seem like it was going too well.

"Yeah, she told me last week, when they were disbanded, but she told me she didn't tell me anything about the transformers."

"Well, there's something that you will need to know about her, and we may need her for a short period of time."

* * *


	3. homigard

So Alive: 3 homigard

* * *

Ash was feeling rather awkward after hearing her brother yell outside, but was doing quite well to not let it show, since Sarah couldn't tell. At least, that's what she had thought. 

"Ashlyn, are you alright? You seem distressed."

Ash blinked at him, how could he tell?

"I'm fine, Bee, don't worry."

"I have to ask, were you in the military as well?"

Ash tilted her head to the side at his question, "You've been asking a lot of questions about me and my life, Bee," she said, "Why the sudden curiosity?"

"I uh…"

"Yes, I'd like to know why you're bothering my sister-in-law so much Bumblebee," she said leaning over the kitchen counter and winked at him.

Bumblebee searched the web for Sarah's reasoning and flushed.

"Ah, I-I'm not attracted to lieu- I mean Ashlyn."

Ash shrugged her shoulders and went back to playing with her little … machine?

It was a tiny machine. It was a tiny spherical machine, with two small blue eyes and tiny flaps that would flap furiously to stay in the air, while small chords would come from it's sides to latch on to her hand. Ash had made it in the lab when she was bored, but how it came to life was the interesting story.

Sarah stared at Bumblebee before chuckling and turning away.

* * *

Ash was smiling to herself as she watched the small machine try to untangle her shoulder lengthed braid, when Will ran in. 

"Er, Ash, can you come talk with us outside?"

Ash looked at him blankly, her blank stare losing its affect as the tiny machine swung from her bangs.

"Now, please?"

Ash sighed and walked out with him.

* * *

"Okay.. So… Someone talk." 

Ash had been sitting in the back of the black GMC TopKick truck for the last five minutes, and not a single word had been shared.

"Lieutenant Lennox."

Ash's back straitened and her body stiffened. Everyone noticed, even the truck she sat on.

"What?" she asked a bit perturbed.

Ratchet sighed.

"You were working with Sector 7, am I right?"

Ash looked at him suspiciously, but nodded her head nonetheless.

"I worked under Sector 7 until last year- Ah, Will um.. What's going on?"

Will Lennox's frown deepened, "That's what I'd like to know myself."

"Ashlyn Lennox, you have memorized given blueprints and come in contact with the AllSpark."

"The _whatsit_?" she asked.

"It was a really _big cube_."

She looked at Will oddly but nodded her head.

"I was second in that project, but I was decommissioned from Sector 7 last year, after an incident."

"One that involved contact with the AllSpark."

She nodded her head slowly, "Yeah, I had gotten hurt a day from some scientist messing up in the lab, and I had gone to check up on the … AllSpark.,," she trailed off and her eyes looked up in thought.

"And..?" Bumblebee urged.

"Some malfunction," she frowned, "I don't remember much from that day, but I was sent to the hospital and was decommissioned the day after.. Why?"

"Ash," Will groaned but continued, "Apparently, you took a piece of that AllSpark with you or something like that, and it's in you."

Ash stared for a moment, and broke out with a laugh and shook her head.

"Impossible," she said, "I would have noticed, you realize how many tests I've gone through, since last year? Something would have popped up."

"Um, the AllSpark, is _beyond _normal," Will said, "I don't think it would show up in simple medical scans."

Ash looked at him like he was insane.

"Will, are you alright?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Ash, this is serious!"

"No, this is serious? Will, if this is a joke, I- No, I'll just go home."

Will grabbed both her arms and fell on his knees.

"Ash, this is serious. Beyond compare serious."

"W-Will."

"I've seen these.. Transformers.."

"What?"

"Do you remember that beat up robot thing you saw..?"

"Yes.. Will what-"

"There are three of them here, right now." Will pointed to the Autobots.

"They're the Autobots the good Transformers.."

Ratchet and Bumblebee's human forms disappeared.

Ash took a step back and walked into the truck. It shivered at the contact and began shifting. After a series of shifting and whirs Ash was staring at three large robots.

"Homigard.."

Will took a deep breath, "Yeah."

* * *


	4. Dishwasher?

Transformers[MovieVerse

So Alive: 4 Dishwasher...?

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. kewkies to all  
**

** And as for Sam, he will be appearing.**

* * *

Now Ash had seen a lot of 'surprising' things in life. A lot of the times, she had just laughed it off or found it a nuisance. 

This. This was a whole other story.

Ash was about to give a weak laugh when something seemed to click in her head and all the sudden she lost control. Her body gave in completely and collapsed on the ground. The tiny tremor that happened when she came in contact with the

ground should have been nothing, but everything, technology wise, was affected.

Including the Autobots.

Zrm zrm!!

A tiny blur of metal ran out of the house, "Ah, no little Haze! Ash wanted you to stay inside!"

"Oh my god, Will, is Ash alright???" Sarah ran out to Ash who was lying on the ground.

Haze the small robot was tugging on Ash's fingers.

"I don't know! Ash, Ash, are you ok??" Will reached over to grab her shoulders.

"Stop!"

Everyone turned to Ratchet.

"If you move her right now, you can potentially harm her and the AllSpark" there was a pause, "the AllSpark knows what it is, and it's seen its own blueprints before, it's probably working right now."

Will scowled, "Working?! My baby sister right now might die because of something you brought to Earth?!"

"Captain Lennox! I'm sure everything's fine!" Bumblebee jumped in, "R-Right Ratchet?"

There was another silence, "Right now, the AllSpark is taking the initiative to repair itself."

"In her head?!" Will exclaimed, "Just take this thing and leave!!"

"A-Ash," Sarah mumbled. Her hands shook as she brought them to Ash's lips. Drool was starting to drip out and a red liquid started to gather, "Will! She's going to drown in her own blood!"

With one last glare, Will scooped up his baby sister in his arms and ran into the house, with Haze hanging on to her fingers and Sarah behind them.

* * *

They entered the house to complete darkness. 

"Sarah, the lights..?"

"There was a black out just a few minutes ago," Will gulped. Was it because of Ash?

"The lights should be ba- Ah there we go."

Sarah was right the lights did come back on.

Not that they met a happy sight.

PING!

"Holy shit! I knew that the dishwasher hated me but shit!"

The deadly dishwasher began speaking in what Will learned was Cybertron.

"W-We can't understand you," Sarah stuttered.

The dishwasher spoke slower and when it only got confused expressions, it began talking angrily and began shooting again.

* * *

"AHH!!" 

"That was Sarah Lennox!" Bumblebee said startled.

Ratchet's opticts narrowed.

"So the AllSpark made a new one?" Ironhide loaded one of his guns, "I'm-"

"Go in your Human-Alt Form," Ratchet said and changed to his own, "We don't want the house to collapse on the AllSpark."

Bumblebee ran inside.

When he reached the kitchen, the walls were had several plates, silverware, other weapons lodged in place.

He recognized the angry Cybertronian speech as well.

"Release the amian! Release her!!"

Amian? That would have to mean..

Bumblebee made sure he was speaking Cybertronian.

"What's wrong sparkling?"

Which was rather an odd sight to see or hear impossible sounds coming from a "human."

The dishwasher seemed to hiss at Bumblebee.

"Amian! They have amian! Amian is in pain, they must be punished!!"

Ratchet came in and analyzed the situation. At the point they were in, the Lennox family and the AllSpark were in potential danger with the sparkling pointing its weapons at them.

"Will, you and Sarah need to walk away from Ash," Ratchet said slowly.

"Like hell!" PING! "SHIT!"

Sarah shakily stood up, "Sarah!"

"W-Will walk away slowly, please."

"Sarah?" Was his own wife asking him to abandon his sister?… No. Right behind them, was the nursery room. His baby was in there.

Will frowned but slowly walked away.

The dishwasher pulled out with its metal arms and grabbed Ash's ankles.

Everyone tensed.

"Put it away Ironhide," Ratchet warned as the Autobot pulled out his gun.

Will began to grind his teeth together, the robot was just dragging Ash's limp body on the tile floor, leaving a trail of blood on the broken debris underneath her.

"Ironhide, take the Lennoxs out."

"What? Ratchet-"

"_Now_, Ironhide, there can't be any causalities," Ratchet ordered.

Ironhide frowned, but walked over to the two Lennoxs.

* * *

_"Amian.."_ the robot reached out for Ash's face and immediately recoiled.

It stepped backwards and shifted back into its normal form and stopped moving.

Bumblebee gasped.

"I-It's spark!"

"The AllSpark is still redeveloping," Ratchet mumbled, "It seems it can't give a complete sparkling yet."

* * *

"Will..."

It wasn't the fact that she collapsed that scared him. It was her expression.

Completely lost. Out of it. No control.

His sister had no control and as she fell. Her face was turned to his own.

Her eyes wide at the world but looking at nothing.


	5. countdown

**So Alive..? : 5 countdown**

"Hey.." Bumblebee looked at Will Lennox currently sitting on his porch, "That thing.. You know, it called Ash, amyan?"

"Amian," Bumble corrected.

"Yeah, whatever," he sighed, "What's an amian?"

Will looked up as Bumblebee did the equivalent of 'scratching his head', "Well, I guess an amian would be the same as in your terms a parent?"

"So that thing called my sister it's mom?" Will said with an agitated look on his face.

"Not necessarily," Ratchet came outside.

Will jumped up, "How's Ash?"

Ratchet looked to Will, "Ash has stabilized. And, Ash is, what you say, the 'mom'."

Will stared at Ratchet in his human-alt form.

"Transformers have two parents usually, like humans do, but ours is divided by the one that makes most or all of the spark and the one to make the mech's basic form."

"What about personality? Looks you get from parents?"

Ratchet's eyebrows rose at his curiosity, "When the parenting mechs merge, some of the 'father' spark merges with some of the excess spark from the 'mother' mech, and thus makes the spark. The spark is what gives the mech it's form, 'personality,' and such."

"Uh huh, right well you know I'm pretty sure my little sister hasn't been snooping around with any giant robots and I'm certain she is a flesh and bone like the rest of us humans!!" Will's voice grew louder.

Ratchet's eyes narrowed, "I understand your agitation at the moment, and I can assure you that your sibling has done no such thing as you speak of. This is simply the cause of the Allspark, though not complete, seeing as the spark produced was unstable."

"Understand?!" Will swung his arm in the direction of his home, "My sister has alien tech in her brain! How could you understand this situation?! Oh, no, I'm sure you guys face problems like this all the time?!"

The muffled voice of his wife was the only thing to turn his attention away from the Autobot to the doorway of his home, "Ash! No you should be lying down still!"

The said girl was leaning against the doorframe for support to stand, or at least try to stand. Her form was slouched and her left arm lied above her head against the frame and the other lying limply against her side. Her breath was labored and her eyes were closed in pain.

"Ash?" Will began to run over when she signaled him to stop with her left hand. Will stopped in his place a few meters from his sister and waited for her to speak. With a large effort she brought her right arm up and effectively told them to fuck off.

"God, why is it so fucking loud?" she hissed.

He gaped at her for a moment, unsure how to react.

"I- they- we-"

"I don't think she can understand you dear," Will's wife came out.

"The hell I can't," Ash mumbled.

"Ash," Sarah warned Ash of her language.

"Sorry for being colorful," she grounded out.

"Ash-" Will started but he went unheard as Bumblebee ran up to Ash.

"Are you alright Ash?"

Ash pushed him away, "Do I look fine?"

"Screw this," she groaned.

With some difficulty she pointed to her temple, "How long till this thing kills me?"

"Ash!" Will exclaimed, horrified she would think something like that.

Bumblebee frowned but turned towards Ratchet. What would be a heavy sigh came from him. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, a human action.

"Honestly," she said.

"A week at most unless we can do something about it."

_ A week._

Will's legs collapsed from beneath him.

_ Seven days._

Sarah's hands shot to cover her mouth.

_ One hundred sixty-eight minutes. _

Ash took a deep breath.

_ Ten thousand eighty seconds._

"What do I have to do?"

Will eyes shot to his sister.

"Ash.."

She glanced at him before looking straight at Ratchet.

"I refuse to die to this," she said calmly, "What do I have to do?"

_ Complete control. _

Will's baby sister, all grown up, making decisions all on her own. Not following her brother around everywhere, listening to everything he said, or copying everything he did.

"You'd have to come with us," Ratchet replied, "We don't have the supplies here to remove the Allspark from your cranium without potentially harming either party."

Ash breathed deeply.

"Alright then," she said, "let's do this."

Would Will Lennox let his baby sister go?

Could Will Lennox let his baby sister go?

"A-Ash."

"Sorry, Will, Sarah, I can't stay for dinner."

She turned to him before she walked away from the house for a last time. _Would_ Will ever see her again? Who could say the Autobots would be successful?

_ "The clock is ticking."_

* * *

_**and the bomb is set!!! do the autobots save Ash or does this bomb squad fail??? the timer is running short!!**_

R&R Please~


End file.
